parablefandomcom-20200213-history
Transcript:Paradoxical Parable/20
Rock The Jake Jake stared at the open rift. Staring harder and harder, trying to think of something. Jake: This is truly a problem... How do we close this hole. Celest: *snicker* Jake: Shut up. There's no time for that right now. Celest: Well, I could stick my- Jake: I SAID CUT IT OUT. If only we could keep it from growing for a while so we could trace the source of this... virus. Got any ideas, Chio? Chio: I wish I did, Jake. But I'm racking my brain right now as well. Banning the demon should have done something to the hole, but it looks like it's still growing. Jake: *sigh* .... Wait! Kado! Throw me a piece of candy. Kado: Umm, ok. I don't see how this will help though. Kado tossed the candy to Jake. Catching it, he unpeeled the wrapper and stared into candy. He held it toward the hole and the candy became transparent. A glow emanated from the candy resembling the hole. Jake: Hmm... I wonder... Jake promptly through the candy to the ground and crushed it under his foot. The hole appeared to have shrunk. Barely, but it did. Jake: That's it! Chio, I think this candy has something to do with the hole. Doesn't it seem like the candy becomes more abundant as the hole grows larger? Chio: Actually, it does. When we left here to go to the stream, there wasn't too much candy around. Now, the area is littered with it. Jake, you're smarter than you look! Jake: >_> I'll take that as a compliment. *And so, upon this new discovery, Team Alpha begins to form a plan. But is it already too late to stop this ever growing rift? Will Team BITA survive another day? Why was Boz so quiet? Good people, that us for YOU TO DECIDE!* Comick Being the quiet member who flies in only to crit things and then fly away again, Comick poofs out from a black and smoky portal and removes the invisibility cloak of the anonymous members and looks at the surrounding carnage. "Hmm, you know I'd be careful because I've seen terrible beasts that feed on this kind of candy...and there is SO much of it. I think its best you guys get away from-" Suddenly the faint sound of Carmeldanzen suddenly starts to come from the bushes. In the distance a silhouette of something huge and fat starts to approach. The smell is pungent and the creature is walking on its hand and knees munching on the foul candy in gobs. It has cat ears way too small for it head and its skin-tight pink shirt reads "I <3 Sonadow". "Gah! Too late!", Comick snaps. The beast grunts and sees the group. It bellows "OMG! KOOONNNIICCHHHIIWWAA!!!" and bounds toward them, ready to either smother them to death with its fat rolls or try to rape them just like Sonic and Shadow do in her fan fics. *Ahem* "Well, sorry about the late appearance guys uh... tried to warn you but I'm always a step behind heh heh ^^;. Good luck!!! Oh, and I'm liking the progress so far, and Boz, that "dinosaur-look" is great and for God Sakes WILL some of you blink already Geez!! That drives me nuts!! Okay I'm outta here." The black portal poofs and Comick jumps in not to be seen again. For some reason though the flames ignite her this time and she disappears screaming "Whhyyy??! IT BURNS!! AGHAAH!" Meanwhile the beast is charging towards them! Category:Transcript